custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zeon
This page is about the mighty Toa Zeon, son of Mata-Nui, created by Kanohi Essex. Story Early Life An ancient legend kept by the Order of Mata-Nui foretells that in Nui's greatest time of need, a Toa would be born with contol of all elements: fire, water, air, stone,earth, ice, light, shadow, and all the rest; he would be the Son of Mata-Nui. In secret, Mata-Nui had already had a son with an unnamed female Toa. He knew that this was the son the Oracle had warned about. He asked the Toa Inika to watch over his son and protect him from Teridax's forces. As Teridax's power returned to him, the Inika began to raise the child. In time, Jaller and Hahli, who had recently learned that Hahli could no have children, began to think of him as their own. Building an Army When Zeon reached 16 years of age, he began recruiting warriors to fight on his side, including Iblis, Jovan, Shadowcloud, and the mighty Glatorian Nine.. They fought the forces of Teridax's army, like Supara, Karzahni, Tuma, and Vezon before finally ending in a final showdown with Teridax. The End of Teridax As Zeon and Teridax began to fight, Teridax quickly realized he was easily outmatched. He began to use dirty tactics to try and kill Zeon, but he proved to be more than a match for his powers. As a last resort, Teridax attempted to absorb Zeon into his body like he did to Krekka and Nidhiki. The battle then continued inside Teridax's mind. It eventually came down to a force of pure will, in which the two used pure mental will to combat each other. Just when it seemed that Teridax had the upper hand, however, Zeon proved that he was truly the most willful being that ever lived and crushed Teridax's mind and spirit, simmilar to the way Matoro killed him in The Kingdom. Teridax's body then shattered, revealing Zeon in his King Zeon form. He then began his rule as King of Metru-Nui, awaiting the time when he would take over his role as the new Mata-Nui. Quest for the Sons of Mata-Nui After a few years, Mata-Nui informed Zeon that he was one of the Sons of Mata-Nui, beings that were destined to stop an impossibly powerful force foretold by the Oracle, and that there were other Sons of Mata-Nui scattered throught different dimensions that needed to come together to fight an unstoppaple threat. Zeon, using the help of Jovan, who he discovered was the original Son of Mata-Nui, travelled across dimensions, rounding up his bretheren: Spidricax, Toa X, and Utadax. While Spidricax and Toa X were quick to follow Zeon's leadership, Utadax was far more reluctant, and a fight broke out between he and Zeon to see who would be better at leading the team. While Utadax proved to be a worthy opponent, Zeon bested him and once again resumed leadership of the Sons of Mata-Nui. They were soon contacted by Supara, who had reformed and wanted to join their side. They accepted, and during the time he fought with them, he and Zeon became closer friends than the could have ever imagined. Unfortunately, Supara was killed in a gruesome battle with the Imperfect Dragon, a monster of his own creation. The Son of Teridax Toa X began to be plagued by vicious nightmares, nightmares of a horrible being clad in black armor that "burned with Hellfire and commanded the weapon of the Grim Reaper himself." His nightmares were proven true when the Sons of Mata-Nui were attacked by a powerful being called Lord Stronius. Stronius claimed he had been contacted by Teridax a few weeks before his death on the distant planet of Bara Magna, Tuma's homeworld. Teridax said that he needed an heir and had transferred 50% of his power to him; he said that when he died, Stronius would gain 100% of his power. When he did, however, he was obligated to share 50% of this power with other beings deemed worthy. Following Mata-Nui's idea, Stronius gave power to beings from different dimensions: Vezon, Junkyard, Thok (ressurected and upgraded), Huldricax, and a ressurected and mind-controled Supara. He also gathered other villains to his cause, like Von Nebula, Zaktan, Avak, Avorahk, Zazax, Thunder, Meltdown, Xplode, and Waspix, among many others. He declared war on Zeon and the Sons of Mata-Nui and an all out war began. As the war progressed, many old friends joined Zeon's cause, like the Toa Inika, Takanuva, and Iblis, and some new faces, like Daggerhurt and members of the Hero Factory like Furno and Stormer. They fought a few small battles on the side as Stronius used Supara's knowledge of the Imperfects to build an Imperfect army to combat the mighty Toa. In the end, it came down to a powerful confrontation known as the War of Dimensions. The War of Dimensions In the end, the Sons of Mata-Nui were forced to split up: Spidricax went after Huldricax, Jovan went after Junkyard, Toa X fought Thok, Utadax fought Vezon, and Zeon went after Supara and Stronius. One by one death claimed the Sons of Teridax until only Supara and Stronius remained. Unfortunately, each time one died, Stronius absorbed the power that he had lent them, causing him to reach 90% power. Zeon fought Supara in an epic battle as Zeon tried to help Supara shake Stronius's mind control. When Zeon reminded him of the time they spent together as friends, Supara finally managed to shake the mind control and joined Zeon. However, he was swiftly killed by Stronius so he could acheive 100% power. Zeon and Stronius fought, and Zeon quickly realized that Teridax's power had been nothing compared to the power Stronius now possessed. He began to fight back with his contol over light and used his mighty attack, the Ignika Sphere, to attempt to destroy him, yet Stronius deflected it like it was nothing. Zeon then stole the Blade of Teridax and used it to steal Stronius's soul. He then incinerated his body and gave the Blade to Iblis, who then used the Black Hole Dimension Sphere to turn Stronius into antimatter energy. Yet even this proved to only furthe Stronius's powers, causing him to become a being of pure antimatter, his essence eating away at the very fabric of reality around him. In the end, Zeon took one of Iblis's teleportation claws and transported him to a dimension made of pure light, in which Zeon caused the dimension to fold in on itself, destroying Stronius for good. Following the War of Dimensions, Mata-Nui determined that Zeon was ready to rule Nui, and he bestowed upon him the title of Mata-Nui, allowing him to finally ascend to the role he was born to play. Legacy of the Great Beings About ten years after the War of Dimensions, Gelu of the Glatorian Nine, now a seasoned adventurer, came to Zeon with a weapon he had discovered on the sacred island of Kojuto-Nui called the Bow of Iconox. They found that the bow used to belong to the Great Being Iconox, whose spirit inhabited the weapon. They found that they had to collect the other five weapons (the Blade of Volcanus, the Gun of Tajun, the Boomerang of Tesara, the Shield of Baranus, and the Axe of Roxtus) to destroy an unnamed threat. After Strakk found the Axe of Roxtus, the spirit of Roxtus informed him that the threat was Keranox, the seventh great being that was soon going to awaken and destroy Nui and the entire universe if left unchecked. Several years later, Keranox appeared on the secret island of Necross-Nui and explained how he wanted revenge against his brothers and sisters for banishing him into another dimension. Zeon tried to fight him, only to realize that his power was nothing compared to his, stating, "It's like trying to outshine the sun with a lightbulb." He then went on a rampage across the land before Gelu finally sacrificed himself to united the weapons of the Great Beings to form Kalex, a fusion of all six Great Beings, killing Keranox. Zeon finally had peace. Powers and Tools Powers Zeon possesses the contol over every element, listed here: *Fire *Water *Air *Stone *Earth *Ice *Electricity *Magnetism *Plantlife *Plasma *Gravity *Sonics *Fear *Disintegration *Poison *Fragmentation *Hunger *Anger *Light *Shadow He could also combine these elements into a superpowerful element called Kai, which is pure, bight-blue energy. Tools Zeon wields the Kai Blade, a sword made of pure Kai energy that can cut through anything and can dissipate when it's not needed. He also wields the Shield of Ages, an unbreakable shield that can shift forms to whatever Zeon needs it to be; it can also split in half and attach to his wrists like Pahrak-Kal shields. His mask is the Kanohi Nui, an extremely powerful mask that has all mask powers except: *Kanohi Vahi *Kanohi Ignika *Mask of Creation *Kanohi Avokhii *Kanohi Krakhann *Kanohi Olisi *Kanohi Olmak Personality and Traits Zeon is a kind person who will protect his friends even at the cost of his own life. He is fun loving and joking and rarely takes things seriously unless he's in battle. When in battle, Zeon becomes fierce and determined, fighting until thevery end. He is extremely willful, possibly the most willful being in existence as shown whe he fought Teridax. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa of Water Category:Toa of Air Category:Toa of Stone Category:Toa of Earth Category:Toa of Ice Category:Toa of Shadow Category:Toa of Light Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Toa of Plantlife Category:Toa of Plasma Category:Toa of Gravity Category:Toa of Sonics Category:Sons of Mata-Nui